


Kiyotaka Joins In

by Eileeleedon



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileeleedon/pseuds/Eileeleedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro Fujisaki, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and Mondo Oowada have all been dating for sometime now. While Chihiro and Mondo have already had "sexual relations" as Kiyotaka would say, he has yet to join them. That is, until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiyotaka Joins In

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. I actually wrote smut. Yay, I guess?
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this as part of roleplay I'm doing, so there is a bit of backstory, but that's not important to this. What matters is that it's smut, I wrote it, it's probably terrible, and you have permission to laugh. Or comment something constructive.

    “I would like to engage in sexual intercourse with the two of you!”

    Mondo and Chihiro stared at Kiyotaka in awe. Had he really just said what they thought he said?

    “Ya sure, Taka?” Mondo asks. “We're not pushin' ya.”

    “Yes,” Kiyotaka responds, looking down. “I think. Maybe. I don't know! It's just that... I know you two enjoy it, and I know you've invited me, but I've never really felt ready, but now things are happening, really bad things, and I'm scared I might lose you, so I just... I want to be as close to you both as I can right now...” He pauses for a moment before looking up with his usual hall monitor smile. “And I've read that intercourse is also a great bonding exercise!”

 _God, he’s such a nerd._ Mondo thinks. _A cute nerd, but still a nerd_. “Well... If you're sure. Let's take it slow, alright? And ya gotta tell us how stuff feels, too. Communication's important.”

    “R-right… Yeah, okay…” Kiyotaka replies.

    “So, Taka,” Mondo says. “What would make you the most comfortable? Just tell us what you want, okay?”

    “Y-yeah!” Chihiro adds.

    “I… I don’t know. I’ve never, well, you know…” Kiyotaka says. “Just, uh, I would like to be able to know what you’re going to do…”

    “W-we should start slow, right?” Chihiro asks.

    “Yeah,” Mondo replies. He goes to sit on the bed and gestures for Kiyotaka to come over. “Hey, why don’t you sit on my lap?”

    Kiyotaka nods, and goes to sit in between Mondo’s legs. Chihiro scoots up next to them and takes Kiyotaka’s hand as Mondo wraps his arms around him and presses his lips to the top of Kiyotaka’s head.

    “How ‘bout we start with somethin’ simple. Like kissin’. Is that okay?” Mondo asks.

    “Mm-hmm,” Kiyotaka nods in agreement.

    Chihiro scoots closer to kiss Kiyotaka’s forehead, before slowly moving down to his lips. Mondo rubs small, comforting circles on Kiyotaka’s arms and kisses the top of his head again.

    After a few minutes of this, Chihiro moves away and asks if he can take off Kiyotaka’s jacket.

    “Be sure to fold it,” Kiyotaka responds, causing Mondo to chuckle.

    “What? Being neat and organized is very import-!” Kiyotaka is cut off by Mondo turning his head and kissing him. After the sudden surprise of this, Kiyotaka slowly closes his eyes and kisses him back, as Chihiro removes his jacket.

    Once the jacket has been disposed of, Mondo moves his hands to the top button of Kiyotaka’s shirt. He tugs at it a little, as if asking if it was okay to move on. Kiyotaka hums in agreement, not able to talk, because Mondo was currently occupying his mouth.

    Kiyotaka’s abs never failed to impress Chihiro. Looking at him, you’d think that he was a skinny, scrawny guy with no muscle at all. It was a pleasant surprise when Chihiro found out the truth. He smiles at the memory and when to kiss Kiyotaka’s chest, causing Kiyotaka to squirm in response.

    “Oh! Sorry!” Chihiro says, immediately pulling away.

    “N-no, it’s okay,” Kiyotaka says, before looking away. “It… It felt good.”

    “Do you want me to keep doing it?” Chihiro asks.

    Kiyotaka nods in response. Chihiro smiles and goes back to peppering little kisses across Kiyotaka’s chest and abs. Kiyotaka turns his head away to try and hide his embarrassment, when Mondo realizes that Kiyotaka’s neck is now exposed. He smirks and lightly kisses Kiyotaka right at his hairline and slowly moves down before latching on to the nape of Kiyotaka’s neck, eliciting a small moan.

    Chihiro is still kissing Kiyotaka’s chest and rubbing circles into his knees, when he brushes up against Kiyotaka’s groin, causing him to squirm again. Chihiro pauses, waiting for Kiyotaka to tell him to stop, but since the request never comes, he continues kissing him.

    After a few more minutes, Chihiro realizes his kisses are getting dangerously close to Kiyotaka’s waist. He looks up to Mondo, and motions to Kiyotaka’s belt. Mondo nods and asks Kiyotaka to look at him. “Hey, Taka?”

    “Y-yeah?” Kiyotaka responds.

    “Do ya wanna move on?” Mondo asks. “We don’t have ta if ya don’t want, we can keep doin’ this-”

    “Okay,” Kiyotaka says, cutting off Mondo. “Let’s move on.”

    “Ya sure?” Mondo asks.

    “Yeah… I’m sure,” Kiyotaka answers, looking away again.

    Chihiro moves his hands to Kiyotaka’s belt buckle and looks up. “Mind if I take this off?”

    Kiyotaka nods and squeezes his eyes shut. Mondo starts pressing small kisses to Kiyotaka’s head and temple, to try and make him feel more at ease. Chihiro makes quick work of Kiyotaka’s belt and sets it by the rest of his discarded clothes. He then places his hands on this inside of Kiyotaka’s thighs and slowly starts to rub circles into them, getting closer and closer to Kiyotaka’s groin with each rotation.

    Once Chihiro’s hands are about an inch from Kiyotaka’s groin, he hears Kiyotaka’s breath hitch. Chihiro pauses in his movements for a moment, looking to Mondo for guidance.

    “Hey, Taka,” Mondo says. “Do ya mind if Chi, y’know, touches you?”

    Kiyotaka stays silent for a moment, before leaning his head back into the crook of Mondo’s neck and nodding. “No, I… I don’t mind. Go ahead…”

    Mondo kisses the top of Kiyotaka’s head once more before wrapping his arms around him again and slowly rubbing circles into his arms. Chihiro straightens his back and quickly kisses Kiyotaka’s lips before dropping to his knees and slowly rubbing circles into Kiyotaka’s legs. He eventually moves to Kiyotaka’s groin and continues rubbing circles.

    Kiyotaka pushes back into Mondo, and makes a makes a fist in his coat. After a few seconds, an unfamiliar warmth starts rushing down to Kiyotaka’s gut. He’s never felt anything like this before, and it feels amazing. He has the urge to buck his hips into Chihiro’s hand, but tries to hold himself back.

    And then Chihiro stops. Kiyotaka whines in annoyance, and lifts his hips slightly to try and bring back some of the friction that Chihiro had just given him.

    “Hey, can I take off your pants?” Chihiro asks him. It takes a few seconds for Kiyotaka to process what Chihiro had asked, but he eventually nods in agreement.

    Once Kiyotaka’s pants are gone, Mondo slowly moves his hands down between Kiyotaka’s legs and starts touching him in the same movements that Chihiro had just been making. After a few seconds, he fits the entirety of Kiyotaka’s clothed length into his hand and starts fondling him.

    Kiyotaka moans in response and bucks his hips into Mondo’s hand. Chihiro jumps back up onto the bed and cups Kiyotaka’s face in his hands and kisses him. Kiyotaka tries to kiss back, but it’s sloppy and uncoordinated.

    After a few minutes, Kiyotaka’s composure is almost completely gone. He’s sweating, panting, bucking his hips, and drooling slightly. Every time Kiyotaka thrust into Mondo’s hand, he would end up rutting into Mondo’s half hard erection, making it more prominent. To stop himself from grinding into Kiyotaka’s ass, Mondo stops fondling him and buries his head in the crook of Kiyotaka’s neck to try and calm himself down.

    “Nnn-- Why did you stop..?” Kiyotaka asks.

    “Sorry, Taka. Just, gimme a sec, ‘kay?” Mondo says.

    Chihiro senses Kiyotaka’s impatience, so he slides back off the bed and in between Kiyotaka’s legs.

    “Hey, Taka?” Chihiro asks. “Can I take off your underwear?”

    Kiyotaka pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding in agreement. Chihiro slowly removes the garment, and Kiyotaka hisses as cool air surrounds his erection. Chihiro reaches out and lightly runs his fingers up Kiyotaka’s shaft, evoking a small groan.

    Chihiro places his palm on the head of Kiyotaka’s erection and slowly drags the sticky precum down his shaft. He then slowly starts stroking Kiyotaka, using the precum as lube.

    Kiyotaka starts moaning, getting a little bit louder with each stroke. The sounds aren’t helping Mondo calm down, so he tries something different. He snakes his hand from Kiyotaka’s hips up to his nipples, and starts rubbing them lightly, only causing the noises to be louder and more frequent.

    Chihiro then does something that Kiyotaka would never have guessed someone as innocent as him would ever do. Chihiro leans forward and kisses the head of Kiyotaka’s erection before moving down and licking a straight line from Kiyotaka’s balls to his head.

    Kiyotaka tilts his head back and sobs, his body wracked in pleasure. The noise is too much for Mondo. He starts grinding into Kiyotaka’s ass as he plays with his nipples. Kiyotaka doesn’t know what he should lean into more. Chihiro’s mouth, which has now found its way around the entirety of Kiyotaka’s length, and bobs to a steady rhythm, or into Mondo’s frantic grinding.

    Kiyotaka feels a strange tightening in his gut, and a wave of heat passes over him. He thinks he needs to pee, but it’s not exactly the same. It’s different, but similar. Mondo and Chihiro sense the slight shift, and act accordingly. Chihiro pulls his mouth off Kiyotaka’s length and starts stroking it. Fast. Mondo then leans to whisper into Kiyotaka’s ear.

    “It’s alright Taka,” he says. “Go ahead. Cum for us.”

    That was it. Kiyotaka couldn’t stop himself. He squeezes his eyes shut and bucks his hips into Chihiro’s hands and feels the strange warmth circulate his body as a warm, sticky fluid starting leaking from his erection. The amazing feeling lasts for a few seconds before slowly falling, and Kiyotaka leans back into Mondo’s body to catch his breath.

    After a few seconds, Kiyotaka slowly opens his eyes to see Mondo and Chihiro looking down at him.

    “You okay?” Mondo asks.

    Kiyotaka nods, not trusting himself to form complete sentences, let alone words at the moment. He slowly sits up and crosses his legs.

    “So?” Mondo says. “How was it? Whadja think?”

    “It was... Very enjoyable. I can see why people like it,” Kiyotaka states.

    “So it was okay?” Chihiro asks.

    “Yes,” Kiyotaka says. “In fact, I would not be opposed to doing it again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote that...


End file.
